Playtimes over
by Heel Princess
Summary: Savannah, bright-witty-self confident female just looking for a good time. But what happens when Randy wants her, and only her.Randy Orton/oc fic. Read and review please, m for sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, after a long time away from it i have returned to the randy/oc series boat. This new series will probably have short chapters. Thanks to Tina for inspireing the character of Savannah from one of her i-pod challange oneshots, love you babe lol. also when i say anna here i am refuring to savannah i just needed something shorter and a nick name. So enjoy...read and review please. bad or good i want feed back.**

Randy turned the knob away from himself stopping the steady stream of water; he stuck his arm out of the shower curtain and felt around for his towel. Rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand he realised that the towel wasn't where he left it. _I'm sure I put it on the rack_, he thought.

"Looking for this?" A woman's voice asked. Randy's eyes darted across the room to see her standing there waving the white fabric around. Her eyes were full of desire; there was a fire in them that only seemed to match her bright red hair.

"Give me back the towel Savannah."

Her lip turned down in a pout, "But Randy I'm enjoying the view." She wined, lust clear in her voice. Randy sent her a look and she knew that he was serious, walking across the room she handed him back the material.

He snatched it from her grip, "Thank you." Wrapping it around his nakedness he stepped out of the shower. "Now what are you doing here?" He asked tucking the end in to hold the towel in place.

Savannah bit her bottom lip, her eyes traveling upward on his glistening body; she couldn't take her eyes off him. All she wanted to do was close the gap between them and take what she wanted, but she couldn't, to get to that point she had to play her cards right.

"Anna are you even listening to me? I asked what you were doing here."

His voice shook her from her naughty thoughts, "I just thought I'd come over her and maybe we could…" Her voice trailed off as she walked up to him, her finger tracing the top of the towel.

Randy took her hand to stop her and walked towards his locker, "I've told you a thousand times not before a match, I need my focus out there."

She walked towards him again, slipping her arms around his waste while his back was to her, "Just think of it as a little warm up." Anna demanded, her hand finally untucking the towel, letting it hit the floor. Her hands snaked downward and she began to slowly stroke his length. "I know you want me." She whispered, her lips touching his ear. He let out a deep growl and threw his head back, "Tell me you want me." She commanded.

"I want you." He moaned, turning around to kiss her. His tongue found hers in a mixture of lust and urgency. Randy was so used to being the one in control that her acting like this drove him absolutely crazy. It was one of the things that he loved about her, she was submissive when he wanted her to be and aggressive when the mood suited her.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Randy backed her up against the wall nipping and sucking at her neck as her hands began to once again tease him. "I need you." She whimpered taking the initiative to roll her skirt up over her hips. The man's hand traveled up her leg and thighs as she grinned wickedly. "No panties," She told him.

He smiled against her lips, breaking their kiss, "Your incredible, you know that?"

"I've been told." Anna said grinning as she pulled her face to his. He thrust into her with one swift push causing her to cry out in pain at the sensation she had been begging for. "Randy!" She screamed, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pounded her against the wall.

The concrete echoed the room with sounds of her moaning and panting and Randy groaning as he filled her. Her head collapsed on his shoulder as he continued to bring her to her own climax, Randy kissed the top of her head as she bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. They had been loud enough but she didn't want to take a chance on anyone hearing them. It was what she regretted the most when they were together like this, that she was so loud somebody might here them. Nobody could find out, especially not Samantha Orton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, i've been getting alot of traffic on this but no reviews. I write for my own personal amusment but i also hope other people enjoy it to. But without reviews i dont know if your liking it which causes me to not update, for exaple this chapter has been written since the same day as the first one but i havent posted it because there doesnt seem to be much intrest in this story, so Should i continue? Do you like it? Sorry for the speal, Heel Princess...So read, Review and Enjoy ya'll!**

It might have been a sign from god, Savannah wasn't sure. But what she did know was that she found it rather amusing; his wife's voice on the other side of the door. "Randy, what's taking you so long," Samantha yelled through the lock, "Production is waiting, they need you in gorilla now." Randy froze, and Savannah thought that he was feeling guilty. That bitch was always a mood killer. "Are you coming?" She yelled, obviously frustrated that her husband had yet to answer her.

The red head bust out laughing at her comment before Randy suddenly put his fingers to her lips to keep her quite. "Not any more." She said, laughing at her own quick-witted humour. He wanted to smile, she knew it but instead he scowled at her.

"Are you crazy she could have heard you?" The woman simply smiled up at him. "Besides it wasn't even that funny."

"It was pretty funny." She responded.

He shot her a look as he searched frantically for his wrestling trunks in his gym bag. "Be right out." Randy yelled, locating his boots and swiftly laced them up. Grabbing the rest of his gear he bolted to the door. He had his hand on the doorknob when he turned his attention back to the woman in the room. "I'll meet you at the hotel later." He whispered to her. She smiled and stood up, walking over to him.

"Twice in one night? Naughty boy." She commented taking his lips in her own. "I like." Anna finished, biting his bottom lip when she broke the kiss. His eyes were closed and she knew that his mind sure as hell wouldn't be in that ring tonight, he would be thinking about getting back to her. And it was just the way she liked it.

She heard the door close and it was her cue to relax, grabbing her purse she lit up a cigarette. _He was something else_, She thought a grin appearing on her face. Now all she had to do was sit and wait, once all the commotion died down she would slip out unnoticed.

Anna couldn't risk loosing her job over all this. He was a good lay, but he wasn't worth getting fired over. She just had to stay clear of Samantha and stay clear of Randy in public and everything would be just fine.

But more importantly then all that she had to decide what to wear tonight, no underwear today meant fancy lingerie for tonight. Just one way she liked to keep things fresh, if it were hot and quick now then later she would make it slow and sexy. She was a temptress who knew what she was doing, she could have any one she wanted but all she really wanted was a good time with a certain young Orton.

She waited fifteen minutes and when she had listened through the door for a while she was comfortable that she was alone in the hallway. Savannah quietly slipped out of the room while everyone else presumably watched the man she had fucked silly wrestling on a monitor. It almost made her laugh that nobody new; it should have been obvious really. Slinking out the back exit Anna thought about how good she actually had it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, first off thanks for the reviews last week, i think i got 7 or 8 which is great, please keep reviewing it inspires me to write I only took this long to update because i have been crazy busy. So if you promise to stick with me i promise to try my damnedest to update quickly. With all that said, Read Review and HOPEFULLY (LOL)...Enjoy!**

_Come on_, Randy thought, _Get up_. The champion licked his lips and watched his friend laid out across the ring, trying desperately to get to his feet. Randy flicked his hand to signal for John to get up for the RKO finish they had discussed earlier. Licking his lips he watched Cena finally plant both feet on the mat letting him know he was ready for the move.

After hitting the neck breaker like manoeuvre with great precision Randy climbed over on top of his comrade for the three count. Looking up Cena spoke to him, "You smell like her," He said with a smile.

Back the hotel Savannah flopped back on the bed and turned on Raw while she waited for Randy. His face was the first she saw and it was very ironic who he was fighting tonight, because it wasn't that long ago that Cena's bed was a very familiar one for the red head. Times change but it was very entertaining to see the two go at it like this, if this was a few months ago they might have been fighting over her.

Randy walked back through the curtain rather irritated, the match was crap and he knew it. It didn't help things either that Cena had to bring up Savannah; he should have kicked her out of the locker-room like he wanted to. He had been completely distracted out there and his work suffered, but what was worse is that he really couldn't stop thinking about her and for some strange reason he didn't want to. All he wanted to do was clean up and get to her.

Savannah's eyes would slip closed and then she would force them back open, she didn't know how much longer she could fight off the sleep that was vastly approaching. The hotel room was boring without him, and Raw had been over for at least an hour and he still wasn't here. Maybe Sam had seen him come in the hotel and he couldn't get away from her, or maybe he himself was having second thoughts about sneaking away, what on earth would he tell his wife this time anyway. Randy was running out of excuses rather fast these days.

Her doubts were put to the side when she heard a knock on the door, she waited and three more followed. It was only then that she got up to answer the door, it was a code they had developed, never open the door unless its four clear knocks. You could never be too careful in the wwe, the fans could get a little crazy. Anna could remember herself after shows waiting with her father just dieing to get a glimpse of Undertaker or Bret Hart. She would have done anything to meet them and that's why she didn't argue with Randy on the situation.

"Well hello sexy." She said, pulling back the door so Randy could quickly sneak inside. "I was afraid you'd changed your mind."

He reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back and forcefully pressing his lips onto hers. "I'd never change my mind, I need you." Randy growled, stopping for a few seconds to speak before indulging in her sweet lips again.

The pair stumbled backwards falling onto the bed as Randy kicked off his dress shoes. "So…what…did…you…tell…Sam?" Anna asked between kisses, her hands grasping either side of his face.

"I told her I was going out with the boys." He explained, rolling his shirt back off his broad shoulders.

Savannah laughed and pulled away from his embrace, "That still works?" She asked pulling her own shirt up over her head slowly to taunt him. Randy nodded as he bit his bottom lip, just looking at her drove him out of his mind and he couldn't wait to feel her warmth around him. He reached out to touch her but she pulled back, "Uh uh, not so fast."

She smiled like a child at Christmas when she saw the discouraged look on his face, "What did I do wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing young Randal, I just want to make this count. I'm not going to get to see you for a whole week since your going home with Sam**MAN**tha."

A laugh escaped his mouth, which was drawn upward in a grin as he eyed her up and down. "So how do you suggest we make it special?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that." She said, getting up off the bed and grabbing a shopping bag from beneath it. "Close your eyes."

Randy willingly obeyed her, he knew better then to not listen. What she could give to him she could just as easily take away. He felt something soft on his eyes and when he felt it he could tell it was a silk scarf, "Blindfolding me?"

"Mhhmmm." She commented, tightly tying the material around his face. "It supposed to heighten the other senses.

He groaned when he felt her hands move under his shirt tracing his abs with her long fingernails, "Sounds good."

"It's gunna feel good too," She whispered, leaning down to place her mouth on his ear. Anna watched him smile up at her before she reached for the second item she had purchased at the guilty pleasures store. Twirling the handcuffs on her finger she felt so much power, she grabbed Randy's wrists pressed them together before cuffing him to the bedpost.

"Kinky." Randy commented, seconds later feeling her fingers silence him.

"Shhhh, just enjoy it." Savannah told him, finishing the undressing he had started for himself before slipping off her pyjama bottoms and straddling him.

Afterwards Randy couldn't believe how incredible it was having no control at all. The way she teased him and made him wait made it even better then he expected it to be. She would go fast and hard then just when she was about to drive him straight into bliss she would come to a complete halt and begin again very gentle and slow. "Thank you Mame." He said when he felt her move beside him.

"Your _very_ welcome." She commented, her voice suddenly sounding far away.

Randy sat up as much as he could still blindfolded and attached to the bed. "Where are you?"

"I'm getting dressed, sorry I can't stick around I have an early flight."

He took a deep breath, trying not to sound angry. "Ok, well just get me out of these things before you go."

"Ouuuu, sorry no can do. I don't have enough time babe." Anna told him trying her hardest not to erupt with laughter at the panicked look on Randy's face.

"You can't just leave me here! Sam is going to wonder where I am."

She lit up, "I know and I've already thought of that. I've arranged for someone to release you in a few hours."

Randy shook his restraints violently, "Release? You make me sound like some sort of animal."

"Meeoow."

"Savannah this really isn't funny." He yelled, once again shaking the handcuffs. This time he fought so hard that he shook the blindfold loose and could now see her turning the doorknob across the room.

She stopped for a moment and put a finger on her chin, "Hmm, really? Cause I think its pretty funny." Anna finished opening the door and walked out on him. "Buh Bye baby." She said waving, a shit eating grin on her pretty face.

The door closed and Randy couldn't accept that she had left him like that. "Ok haha you got me, now come back Anna." The room remained silent. "Savannah?" He looked at the door but it didn't move. "SAVANNAH!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! I'm back with another update, the longest and my favorite chapter to date. Hope you like, please review.**

Savannah dusted off her eye shadow brush on the side of her hand, cleaning it off for the evening. She was pretty sure she was done with the divas make up for the night so she decided that she would use her downtime before the men started filtering in for their touch ups to grab a cigarette. Snatching up her purse she headed to the roof and lit up a smoke in the cool air of the windy city.

"Those things will kill you ya know." A voice said from behind her.

She smiled at the familiar voice before turning around to face the man, "Hello to you to."

The corner of his mouth drew upward revealing his trademark dimples, "Cute stunt last week." He commented, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets.

"You liked that huh?" Anna said, blowing out a ring of smoke. He nodded and she laughed throwing down the butt and putting out what was left of it. "He didn't think it was amusing but I thought it was some of my best work."

The man moved closer to her, "Even better then the time you locked me out of the hotel room without any of my clothes?"

"Pretty close."

He reached out and softly brushed her bare arms that were now coated in Goosebumps, "We had some good times."

Anna could see the nostalgic look in his eye even in the oncoming darkness, "That was a long time ago Cena."

Even though she attempted to wriggle free from his grasp he refused to let her go, "It wasn't that long ago." John said leaning down so his lips almost touched hers.

She didn't let it faze her because like always she had to be the one in control, "Long enough." Savannah responded before he finally let go. "So…" She started, promptly changing the subject, "Is he here?"

"Yup."

"Pissed?"

"Yup." John repeated.

"Fuck." She said to herself, beginning to pace back and forth. "Although I guess I have to face him sometime right?"

"Right," The West Newbury native replied reassuring her, "He's been looking for you since he got here, that's why I followed you up here…to warn you."

Pecking him on the cheek she headed for the door, "Well I better get down there before I loose my job and my bed mate." She said with a laugh, "Thanks Cena."

When Savannah made it back to her styling room she found herself slammed up against a wall as soon as she set foot in the door. She winced in pain at the wood against her back and the hands pressing into her shoulders, when she opened her eyes she found herself looking into someone else's. "What the hell Mickie?" She asked, yelling at the woman that was restraining her.

"When I left here I for got my purse, and on my way back to get it I see MY John chasing you up the stairwell. What the fuck were you doing up there with my boyfriend?"

"Jesus Christ Mickie, loosen the leash a little." Anna shouted, fighting free and shoving the brunette back. "I wasn't do anything with _your _boyfriend. He just came up to tell me that Randy was here."

Mickie dusted herself off from being pushed back into the make-up counter. "Randy couldn't find you himself?" The red head went to speak but was cut off by the Virginia native, "Just stay away from my man." She demanded waving a finger in Savannah's face.

"Don't worry sweetheart, been there…done that." Anna shot back, smiling at the horrified look on Mickie's face before the woman stormed out of the room.

The chick was out of her mind, the old psycho character was more real then anyone knew. That hussy wasn't fooling Savannah, everyone else might think that she was some saintly role model for little girls everywhere but she knew full well that she was a slut like she was. Anna had stumbled across her naked pictures that were floating around the net and to put it nicely she didn't look all that great. Mickie was nothing special and the whole world could think she misses perfect but to Savannah she was nothing more then a whore with a shiny belt.

Once upon a time Anna and John had a good thing going, he was great in bed and would support her both financially and emotionally when the situation called for it. But shit got a little too serious and she couldn't have that so she told him they needed to cool it for a while. During their time apart however she found herself in bed with Randy, she didn't want to abandon John so she told him what had been going on. She almost had him convinced to share (Savannah was _very_ persuasive) when all of a sudden psycho Mickie got in his ear and his pants. Then the next thing Anna knew the brunette had her claws sunk deep into John and that was the end of that.

Someone coughing in her doorway interrupted her thoughts; she knew it was Randy before she even moved an inch. "Hey baby." She said smiling, rotating to meet his gaze, "Miss me?"

"I can't believe you left me back there like that." He said, his voice was stern and Anna almost felt bad…almost.

"Awww babe it was all in good fun." She retorted, moving closer to him. "I haven't seen you in a week and all I get is "I cant believe you left me back there"? Cold Randy."

"And then you send Cena to untie me!" He yelled throwing his arms up in the air.

She watched him for a moment, gauging his anger, "Your not mad at me are you?" She questioned, plastering on the sad puppy dog look.

"Mad?" He screamed. "Mad? I'm fucking livid Savannah." Randy shouted, raising his hand back before knocking everything off the make-up table. She stumbled backward in fear; she'd never seen him so angry. Reaching out he grabbed her by the waist and threw her against the now bare desk, "And I've never wanted you more."

Her scared look turned rapidly into a saucy smirk, hosting herself up onto the table. He pushed her back against the attached mirror and grabbed her hair pulling her head towards him for a lust-filled kiss. "Your so bad." He told her, pulling her hair back again so he could kiss and nibble at her exposed neck. Randy used one had to pin her hands over her head as he used the other one to unbuckle her belt and roll her jeans down off of her hips.

Savannah groaned impatiently, she hated that she couldn't move to help pick up the pace. She was definitely ready and didn't want to wait any longer. Besides her greed, she knew that they also had to be quick because the superstars were due to start showing up any time now. They needed their shine control make up and cover up for bruises but instead they might just get an eyeful of her and Randy instead.

His lips moved to hers again, feverishly kissing her with a hunger she hadn't seen in quite sometime, she had to make a mental note to tie him up more often. The seconds felt like hours as she watched the door and waited for Randy to un-zip. Pushing her panties aside he entered her, there was no teasing and truthfully they probably would have killed each other if anyone tried. He slammed her into the mirror roughly over and over, locking her heals together she tried her best to match his pace and speed up the process. Quickie was almost too long for the situation Savannah needed an ultra quickie; something to tied her over until she had more time to enjoy it.

"Oh god Randy harder," She groaned, "Faster…right there."

He obeyed her demands while searching out her mouth. Anna pushed her hands against his stubbly crew cut moaning loudly in pleasure. "You feel so good baby." Randy said between grunts. She threw her head back knowing that she was about to go over the edge when John Cena walked through the door.

The St. Louis native pulled out and zipped up quickly seeing his comrade, "Sorry bout that John." He said, before telling Savannah he'd be in touch and leaving the pair alone.

"Wow." John said, "I felt like I was watching a hardcore porno."

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "Sorry you had to see that." She told him pulling up her jeans before attempting to gather up all the supplies off the floor.

John bent down to help her, "Randy is one lucky dude, did we fuck like that?"

She smiled at his crude choice of words, "Yes we did, how could you forget?"

Reaching for the same tube of lip-gloss his hand touched hers, "I didn't, I was just making sure that you didn't."

On one hand Savannah was glad that it was John and not someone else who walked in. After all he was one of the few people who knew about her and Randy, somebody else might run and tell Vince or worse Sam. John wouldn't do that, but it was rather awkward having the guy you used to be sleeping with walk in on you having sex with someone else.

"Of course I didn't, but don't let Mickie hear you say things like that. I had a little run in with your little girlfriend earlier."

John's face fell, "Oh god what did she do?"

Laughing she spoke, "Nothing really. Just being her psychotic self…real winner you got there John."

"She was my second choice." He responded.

She needed to once again change the subject, "So, what do you need me to do for you tonight?"

"Well maybe I could send Mickie packing and…"

"John I was talking about make up." Anna interrupted.

He grabbed her hand, "I wasn't."

"Just take a seat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok sooooooooo…This is a very graphic chapter in some ways, not as graphic as others but then again there is girl on girl in this. I apologize if anyone is uncomfortable with femslash but it is important to me for developing Savannah as a sexually deviant individual. The last chapter showed hints of her venerability, just a smidge and this one once again highlights how messed up her ideals are. Hope your liking the fic, please stick with me and PLEASEEEEE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW.**

Not once in her career as a make-up artist had Savannah found herself doing make up as fast as she did John Cena's. Their conversation had been no less then awkward so all she wanted was to speed up the process and have him out of her sight for a while. She hated thinking about their past, he was right they did have some good times, but all of that was over shadowed by his mushy behaviour towards the end of their "relationship", if you can even call it that. His emotions were something she didn't need to relive, and that's why every time the doctor of thuganomics opened his mouth in her make up chair she turned up the radio until she thought they both might have temporary hearing loss.

He must having been feeling the tension to because he took the hint and didn't say another word until she had finished and he got up to leave, "Catch you later Savannah." John said casually, stopping momentarily to tilt his hat before leaving her.

Anna rushed through her work, doing touch up on superstar after superstar until she was sure her hands were about to fall off. John had her frazzled to say the least and she couldn't wait to get off work and back to Randy. Sometimes she felt like an animal when she was with him, they has instincts and acted on them regularly…regularly meaning all the time. They didn't really do anything else, she didn't actually know much about the man besides what she'd seen on TV and read in the dirt sheets. Then again that was exactly what she liked about him, there was no emotional attachment between them. Randy had a family at home, a wife and a brand new baby, he wasn't about to fall in love with her like John and she loved that fact.

She decided that Randy deserved a reward, she was feeling generous and decided to call in a favour. Cena had her worked up, and now she needed to prove to herself that Randy was wasn't like him, he was a fun play thing and that was it. It also didn't hurt to give him a surprise after how angry he was about leaving him tied up last week. He still seemed pissed when he left earlier, even after they had sex, he just zipped up and left without saying a word. A treat would be a good idea; Savannah smiled grabbing her cell from her bag and dialled seven little numbers.

Randy was pissed, he'd lost his match against Jericho and once again he felt like the match could have been better. He just couldn't get her off his mind, whether he was in bed with her or in the ring without her. He just couldn't seem to shake her from his thoughts. Tonight his mind was clouded with the look on Johns face when he walked in on he and Savannah having sex. She was acting funny too, tensing up when she saw him, of course it's awkward when someone walks in on that kind of situation but it felt almost too awkward. Randy knew that they used to have a thing, but that was over…so why did John look so upset? He knew that Randy was fucking her now; he often brought it up himself. Why was tonight so hard on him?

Savannah slipped her key card in the door and made her way inside with her present in tow. To her surprise Randy was nowhere in sight, everyone said that he had left early and he looked pretty down so she assumed he was here just waiting for her to cheer him up. Straining her ears she could faintly here running water in the bathroom, the red head smirked before tucking her gift in the closest, "Just wait here," She whispered to it. Once she knew it was safely hidden she shed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

The room was full of steam and Randy was singing his own horrible rendition of his theme song in the shower. He had the body of a Greek god but the voice of a drowning kitten. Reaching out she pulled back the sliding glass door to reveal Randy's naked body. "Any room in there?" She asked.

Startled Randy turned around and smiled when he recognized the face in front of him, "Of course." He told her, moving aside so she could climb in under the steady stream of water.

"Still angry?" She questioned, wearing nothing but a wicked grin. He shook his head no, "Good." Anna told him, "because have I got treat for you."

His eyes were full of wonder, "What is it?"

"Patience my dear," The woman responded, "Just enjoy this." She trailed her nails down his chest and stomach before lowering onto her knees and taking him in her mouth. His hands found her hair quickly as her tongue began to tease him.

Fifteen minutes later the pair emerged from the bathroom, Randy in a cotton towel and Savannah in his RKO t-shirt. They were barley out the door when he pushed her onto the bed, pulling up the t-shirt and trailing kisses up her stomach to her breasts, "Randy aren't you forgetting something?" She asked.

He stopped and thought for a moment, "Umm condom?"

She laughed, "nope."

"No condom? Sweet." Randy cheered, moving his hand up her thigh to her center.

Anna gasped as his touch, "No silly your surprise." She climbed out from underneath him, as he looked on frustrated. "Remember patience is key." Savannah said, making her way to the closet and pressing her hand to the doorknob. "I present to you, your surprise…" She started, opening up the closet. If it could have Randy's jaw would have hit the floor when he saw what she had brought him. "…And our guest for the evening, the lovely Maria." Anna finished.

The bubbly girl didn't move from inside the closet, she simply smiled and waved, "Hi Randy." She said nervously biting her lip.

Randy didn't know what to say, and Savannah knew that he had no idea how to react. He probably thought it was some kind of test on his character. The red head took Maria by the hand and lead her into the middle of the room, "Now Randy I know we said that the roster couldn't know about our little secret but we can trust her. Can't we Boop?"

The giddy girl nodded, "I wont tell a soul." She said, shaking her head.

Randy just sat there on the bed dumb founded, "What's the matter?" Anna asked him, "Don't want to play with her?" He still didn't move, "Fine then if your not going to play with her I will."

Savannah twirled her fingers into the brunette's hair before softly brushing her lips against her mouth. Trailing a hand down her body she finally settled on resting her hands on Maria's hips, "Don't move." She instructed her and then for the second time that evening fell to her knees.

"Maria here has had a crush on me for quite sometime," Savannah said, turning her attention to a confused Randy, "haven't you Ria?" The girl nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded. "So Randy, I bring to you dinner and a show…and since your being all nervous I guess you get the show before dinner."

He still wasn't sure what was going on but a smile managed to surface on his lips as he watched Savannah untie the string of Maria's blue silk robe and let it fall to the floor revealing her perfect playboy body. The red head proceeded to place kisses down the playmates abdomen and stomach until her lips found the girls center. Maria began to squirm and so did Randy as he watched Savannah pleasuring another woman before him.

Having no idea what to do he simply watched on as Maria began to moan loudly throwing her head back and tweaking her nipples. It was obvious that the girl was having a hard time standing up as Anna flicked her tongue back and forth across her sensitive flesh. It was also very obvious that Randy was becoming rather turned on, his breathing had quickly become heavy and his towel was getting tighter by the second.

The girl began to pant, biting her bottom lip before crying out in pleasure. Anna didn't stop her attack making sure that she dragged out Maria's orgasm, all the while trying her damnedest to hold her up. When she was sure the brunette was finished Savannah made her way back to her feet and wiped her mouth, "So Randy ready for dinner?" She said with a smile. He nodded rapidly and ripped off his towel, causing the two girls to giggle.

Maria and Savannah climbed up on to the bed beside the tortured Randy. He moved his arms around them, his lips finding Anna's first, feverishly kissing her before his tongue found its way into Maria's mouth. This was most certainly a night he would never forget.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, mostly dialogue but its needed for the characters. Read and Review please...**

Randy woke up and looked across the bed, the sunlight was shining across Savannah's face who was sleeping peacefully on Maria's stomach. He still couldn't believe that last night had actually happened. It has always been everyman's fantasy to have two women at once; Randy knew he had often thought about it. But the closest he actually came to going through was it was his right hand and his left hand, that was two right? He knew he could easily convince some girls to go through with it but he seemed to find himself in relationship after relationship, married to Sam and now devoted to Savannah. In all honesty he hadn't slept with any other woman besides Savannah in months except for his routine sex with his wife. So Anna bringing the brunette to him had caught him completely off guard, but in a good way. Just looking at them sleeping in each other's arms like that brought back so many vivid memories of last night. She was something special all right.

As if on cue Savannah began to stir in her sleep, moving around a little bit before finally prying her face off of Maria's body. Anna sat up and looked around the room, obviously trying to figure out where she was in her tired state. When she spotted the diva sleeping next to her it seemed to click as a devilish grin appeared on her face.

"Morning sexy." Randy said, placing a hand on her thigh and leaning down to kiss her.

Savannah gave him a quick peck and scooted up into his arms, "Have fun last night?"

He chuckled, "Do you even have to ask?"

"No I guess not." She replied, laughing at her own foolish question. Of course he had a good time, she was there to witness just how good. Savannah turned her attention to the other woman, pushing a stray hair from her sun soaked face, "She's beautiful isn't she."

"Not as beautiful as you…" Randy said, thumbing her bar leg beneath his hand.

The situation was becoming too sweet for Savannah, so instead of playing off Randy's sweet comment like any normal girl she simply turned over and changed the subject, "So what excuse is Samantha getting when you get home this morning?" She asked, continuing to play with Maria's curly hair.

Randy rolled over and placed soft kisses down her shoulder, "Do I have to think about her already?"

The red head grabbed the white sheet and pulled it up to her face, "Well of course you do Randy…don't you care what she's going to think about when she wakes up and your not there?"

"Honestly no." He stated, his voice clear and serious.

Savannah flipped back over. "Randy did you get into the mini fridge while I was sleeping?"

"Ha-ha," He said in a sarcastic tone, "no Savannah I haven't been drinking, I'm serious. All I want lately is to be with you and everything else is suffering, my work, my marriage, your all I seem to care about."

Everything was spiralling down in front of her, she just wanted Randy to rewind what he had just said and keep it to himself. Because that statement sounded a lot like feelings were getting involved. She didn't want that, she couldn't deal with Randy falling in love with her.

She didn't know what to say to him either but as if by some divine miracle she got a way out…Maria waking up. "What time is it?" The ditzy girl asked, rubbing her big green eyes.

Anna smiled and moved to face her, "About nine thirty sweetie, sleep well?"

The Ottawa native smiled and nodded, running a hand back through her hair. "But as much as I don't want to leave I really should get going, I have a shoot for dot com today." Maria told Savannah, an annoyed Randy looking on. The brunette got up and grabbed her underwear and bra from the bag she had in the closet and slipped them on.

The make-up artist watched the girl intently as she continued to get dressed. Biting her bottom lip as she stared at her, "You've got such a cute little backside." Maria giggled at the comment and when she was fully clothed Anna made her way over to the woman and softly kissed her. "Last night was fun, we should do it again sometime."

Maria looked down nervously and smiled, "I'd like that."

"You have my number," The red head said, walking her to the door. When it closed she knew that she was going to have to face Randy again, she really wasn't in the mood for what he had to say. In a pathetic attempt to avoid him the red headed woman began to gather up her own clothes and slip them on.

"So are we going to talk about this?" Randy asked, propping himself up on his elbow as Savannah scurried around the room collecting her things.

She reached down and grabbed her skirt pulling it up over her hips, "No actually I'd rather just try and forget you said anything."

The mans brows lowered, "Why? Doesn't what I said mean anything to you, I want to know what I'm supposed to do."

Anna was becoming rather irritated, "You wanna know what to do? Do what I'm doing and forget it. Learn to separate your heart and your dick; don't start with this feelings bullshit, you have a wife and a kid at home for that."

"But I can't get you out of my mind." He argued.

"Randy listen to me, we both enjoy what we have…great sex. That's all we are, if you weren't on TV I wouldn't even know your last name. Your problem is maybe the sex is too good; you want it all the time. I'm glad to oblige you but don't confuse you being a horny male for feelings you don't have." Savannah yelled, throwing her hands into the air.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Randy asked.

"I'm positive," She responded, walking across the room and kissing him lightly. "Now I'll see you in a few days at the house show."

Getting the hell out of that room was Savannah's only option…Randy was loosing his freaking mind. If he was anyone else she would have just sent him packing, but the man was a god in bed…she couldn't let him get away. She just had to convince him to stopping thinking and just give her what she wanted. This couldn't turn into a John situation; he gave a damn and now look where they stood.

Randy just had to be like Savannah and keep his heart out of the bedroom, well be like her if she had a heart to keep out of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Would have posted this sooner but fanfiction has been giving me problems, hope you like it! Read and Review please, And now it gets messy!**

Randy had Savannah in such a tizzy that she decided she would take her mind off everything with a day of relaxation…on him of course. She had carefully lifted his credit card out of his pants pocket last night when he wasn't looking. If he was going to bring up all this lovey-dovey bullshit he was going to pay for it, with his gold card as a matter of fact.

She handed the woman behind the counter the card and signed for her brand new Versace dress, to go with her new Prada shoes and Chanel bag that she had already bought in the few short hours she had been shopping. A manicure was next on her agenda and for once she didn't care if Sam saw all this stuff on Randy's bill. She knew he'd talk his way out of it and then he'd learn his lesson about dumping emotion on her like that.

Savannah rounded the street corner, a bag in each hand, heading to her Bentley that Randy had bought her for her birthday. Laying down her packages she put her hand on the car door but before she could open it she felt a pair of large hands around her eyes. Her first thought was, _oh god I'm getting mugged, _so her first words were "Take anything you want."

"What if I want you?" The voice said.

Immediately recognizing the voice she swung her body around. "Jesus John scare a girl half to death why don't you?" She yelled, playfully pounding her fists on his chest.

John laughed, "Damn shorty don't damage the merchandise."

"Scare me like that again and you wont have any merchandise to be selling if you know what I'm saying." Savannah joked, pointing below the waistline.

He quickly grabbed himself, "Don't joke like that."

Laughing she grabbed her bags and opened the trunk to throw them inside, "So what brings you to this part of town?"

"I was heading to the gym and saw your car, thought I'd stop to see if you wanted to grab a coffee with me."

"That's sweet but I have a manicure appointment in five minutes." She told him, trying once again to get into the luxury automobile. She didn't need two emotional wrecks on her case; she just wanted to continue her day in the sweet life. Finally getting to see how the other half live, getting to taste what Samantha could do everyday married to Randy.

John stopped her again, grabbing her hand, "Come on you can get your nails done any day, come with me."

She looked up at the man holding her hand and knew he wasn't about to give up, "Fine, just let me lock the car."

The pair made their way down the street, looking for the nearest coffee shop, "John do you have to hold my hand?"

The West Newberry native looked down at the hand in his own, "What? Friends hold hands sometimes."

"Do you and Randy hold hands when you hang out?" She asked, titling her head to the side in protest.

"I guess not." Cena said, dropping her hand.

Savannah rolled her eyes before she ran her now free hand back through her red hair, "God he would shit if he knew what I was doing…"

"Why would Randy have a problem with two old friends hanging out together, grabbing a coffee? Not like he can say much he's married."

She smiled, "He wouldn't be mad about us, he's be mad that I just spent 8000 dollars on his credit card."

John stopped dead in his tracks, "You did what?"

"I spent 8000…"

He cut her off before she finished her sentence, "I heard what you said. How the hell did you spend that much in one morning?"

Savannah started counting on her fingers, "I bought a dress, a bag and a new pair of shoes."

"And that cost that much?" He asked dumbfounded.

She nodded, "Yup, I have expensive taste," The red head explained, taking his hand and dragging him into the coffee shop.

"I'll have a large coffee, black." John said, turning around and staring at Savannah, "What do you want?"

The woman moved up next to him tapping her black nails on the counter, "I'll have a medium low-fat French Vanilla latte made with fresh milk with cream on the top please." It was John's turn to roll his eyes at her; as far as he was concerned it should take that many words to order a coffee. Hell his grocery list was shorter.

When they were ready John grabbed the drinks and moved to one of the small tables, "So you weren't kidding when you said you had expensive taste," He said handing her the drink, "Eight bucks for a coffee?"

"Latte." She said taking the hot liquid from him, "Big difference."

He took a sip of his, "Same thing, girls and their foo-foo drinks," John tucked his wallet back into his pocket, "but at least I'm not out as much as Randy. What on earth did he do to get you maxing out his credit cards?"

"I didn't max them out, I just brushed the cob webs off them. And he deserved it, he started talking crazy last night bringing unwanted feelings into out arrangement."

John smiled at her comment, an 'I told you so' look blooming on his face. "I knew it would happen. Face it Savannah the heart can not stay out of the bedroom."

"God damn it, yes it can!" She yelled, slamming her fist onto the table. "The heart and the dick are very different."

"They tend to meet up on occasion. I know mine did with you." He said, laying his hand on top of hers.

Anna pulled away, "I really don't need this you know."

The man inched closer, "But do you want it?"

"Stop it." She said, shoving him back. But before she could protest further they were mobbed by fans asking John for his autograph, he scribbled a few before leading Anna back out of the establishment.

"Can we take your car?" He asked, running around the street corner.

"God what are you like Tom Cruise now, how many fans do you have anyway?"

"Too many, I may get booed continuously on TV but I can't take a dump without somebody knowing about it."

"Graphic." Anna commented.

"Can we take your car?" He repeated.

"Ok fine," She said watching him open the drivers side door, not like she could say no with his hand on the door handle. "But what do you think your doing? Nobody drives my car but me."

"Well now I am." John said getting into the car, forcing her to get in the passengers side before he drove off without her.

They sat in the car in silence for a while, Savannah couldn't believe that she had gone from a relaxing morning of shopping and beauty treatments to speeding down the road with John Cena having no idea where she was going. "So where are we headed?" She asked kicking her feet up on the dash of her car.

"I figured we'd just head back to the hotel, I assumed you were going there after your nail appointment to meet young Randal."

"Yeah I was going go back there, probably just get a bath though. I'm staying clear of Randy till the house show this weekend. I'm trying and convince him that he isn't falling for me."

For a minute John took his eyes of the road to look across at Savannah, "A bath huh? Can I join you?"

She reached over and slapped him on the chest, "In your dreams."

"Well if I close my eyes I might fall asleep and dream about it." He teased gluing his eyes shut.

"John!" She yelled, grabbing the wheel as he pretended to fall asleep.

He laughed and opened his eyes taking the wheel from her again. "Your cute when you're terrified."

Anna sighed and looked out the window, as they continued to drive. She didn't say another word until they reached the hotel. All she wanted to do was get back in the room, clean herself up, put on her new dress, do her make up and bask in her self-satisfaction for a day well done. But what was about to happen what she had in mind were two totally different things.

John and Savannah walked down the hotel corridor, "So which room is yours?" She asked, anxious to get rid of him and head on to her own room.

"This one." John said, stopping in front of room three-twenty, just a few doors down from Anna's.

"Okay, well thanks for the coffee…" She said starting off down the hallway.

Again John reached out and stopped her, "What's your hurry? Why not come in and watch some TV or something?"

"John we both know that's not a good idea," She told him, looking down at the grip he had on his wrist, "Because we both know that's not what you want me to come in for, AND we both know that I'm not the kind of girl to resist such an offer."

He let go of her and leaned against the doorframe, "Well what if I said I'd leave my heart in the hallway, would you come in then?"

Savannah twisted a finger in her fiery hair, "And then that's it, we say goodbye? No heart involved, no Randy?"

"No Mickie?" He asked watching her break out in a smile, "Just one proper goodbye between friends?"

She walked up to him and locked her lips with his, duelling her tongue for dominance before breaking the kiss and walking into the hotel room, "I'd like that." Anna said sitting on the bed and shedding her coat as he followed her inside closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile Randy sat on the hotel couch of his suit, bouncing baby Alana on his knee. He couldn't take his mind off Savannah no matter how hard he tried, even now in the company of his newly formed family. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was dead wrong last night, he didn't just want her for sex anymore As wrong as it was, he was falling in love with his mistress.

Samantha sat down beside him kissing him on the forehead before taking the baby in her own arms, "Your so good with her." She commented.

He looked up at her coming down from his thoughts; "She's a daddy's girl already." Randy said with a smile, now just looking at his wife he wished he cared about her one third as much as he did Savannah.

"God I love you so much Randy, I'm so happy when it's the three of us like this." She told him; once again kissing him only this time her lips found his mouth.

Randy kissed her without even thinking about it, his mind was too busy wondering where Savannah was and why he felt things terribly wrong. When his wife broke the kiss he routinely responded, "I love you too Savannah."

"Who did you just call me?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A bit short but thats the breaks. Thanks for lots of reveiws last chapter! Please continue to both review and enjoy :)**

Crying out in pleasure Savannah threw her head back, John's tongue running up across the flesh of her neck before moving over her chin to find her mouth. "Harder," She groaned, breaking the hungry kiss and squeezing her legs around his waist to pull their sweaty bodies closer together. The man obliged her picking up the pace as pounded her against the mattress. Anna bit down on his shoulder, the satisfaction too much to keep from screaming. "God John yess!" She yelled, clawing and scratching at his bare back. John let out one deep grunt and Savannah knew he was finished as she felt her own body shutter, clench and release, moaning his name in euphoric bliss.

He rolled over off of her as she grasped the sheet, pulling it up to frame her face, "Cold?" The man asked her causing a slight laugh to escape her lips.

"Quite the contrary," Anna explained, "It is steaming in here, in fact I think I'm blushing all over."

John flicked his thumb under her jaw, "You blushing? Come on honey we both know you could make a playboy bunny blush."

She bit her bottom lip in thought, "Well now that you mention it I have."

That got his attention, "Indulge me…"

Savannah once again laughed, amused by his eagerness to know what the hell she was talking about. "Long story short? I brought Maria home for a threesome with Randy."

The West Newberry native's eyes all but popped out of his head, "Lucky s.o.b."

Rolling over on her side Savannah ran a hand up John's toned abs and chest, "I'm the lucky one," She stated, changing the subject to boost the mans ego, "I forgot how incredible you were in bed."

He took her hand off his body and kissed the back of it, "You don't have to forget again."

Anna abruptly pulled her hand back, "John we both said that this was it, one last ho-ray then goodbye for good."

"But," He began then was suddenly cut off by someone screaming in the hallway.

The red head strained to hear what was being said, at first because she didn't want to give John a chance to continue but then because the yelling voice sounded oddly familiar. Savannah gasped, "It can't be."

"What?" Cena asked, looking rather confused as he watched her gather up her clothes and stumble out into the hallway. He followed suit, getting his own garments and heading for the door.

"Not what, who." Savannah said before rushing into the corridor only to confirm her worst fears when she saw him, then her. "Samantha." She whispered covering her face as she watched the argument heat up.

Clothes came flying out of the woman's hotel room, landing in Randy's face before his suitcase followed and one of his shoes caught him in the head, "Sam wait please."

"Shut up!" She yelled at him, "Don't talk to me, and don't look at me. Just get the hell out of my sight, all my friends warned me you'd fuck around on me and I defended you, you son of a bitch!" She screamed continuing to hurl whatever she could find of his in Randy's direction. "Well you can go to hell Randal Keith and take your ring with you." Samantha shouted, flinging the ring into the pill of his belongings on the floor.

Savannah just stood there; there was no doubt in her mind that Samantha knew about her and Randy. He was too dumb to have a second mistress so his wife must have been screaming about her. Then much to Anna's dismay the woman happened to glance down the hallway to spot her taking in the argument. "You!" Samantha screeched, tears starting to fall down her reddened face, "You home wrecking slut," She said walking up the red head and slapping her clean across the face, "I hope you get what's coming to you."

The make-up artist just took it, she didn't fight back because after all Samantha was right and she deserved a lot more then a simple slap in the mouth. Rightfully Anna should have followed her back to the room and thanked her for not pulling every last hair out of her head, but she didn't think it was a good idea. Count your blessings kind of deal. She could have easily taken the queen of suburbia but she wouldn't have fought back, she would have taken her punishment with grace. Inside she hated Samantha, she cursed her name so many times she'd lost count, but the woman was never real to her till the tears came pouring out of her eyes.

"Oh my god Savannah are you ok?" Randy asked, scrambling to his feet and rushing to the red head, titling her face to examine the blood trickling down the corner of her mouth.

"I'm fine Randy really."

He grabbed her by the face and placed a soft kiss on the wound, "I'm sorry she never should have hit you."

Anna pulled out of his tender grip, "I deserved worse, she was completely right. How did this even happen anyway, How'd she find out about me?"

Randy looked up at the ceiling, disappointed in his own stupidity, "I called her you, I said I love you too Savannah."

She shoved him back, "You idiot, your going to have to work so hard to get her and her trust back."

The brunette man reached for her hand, "But I don't want her back, it was probably the greatest mistake of my life because now I can finally be with you, I really do love you Savannah."

The red head screamed, "Don't say that to me, YOU-DON'T-LOVE-ME! Your in love with Samantha, your wife and mother of your child, now go back to her, tell her your sorry, that it's over between us, and it will never happen again."

"But I could never leave you, not even if I tried." He responded, trying desperately to hold her but to no avail.

She moved away from him, "And that's why I'm leaving you, goodbye Randal it was fun while it lasted but you belong with your classy wife not a tramp like me." Anna told him, moving towards John who had yet to say a word.

It was only then that Randy noticed that his best friend was standing there with his girlfriend, and it broke his heart in two to see her follow him into his hotel room. How could it be over?


	9. Chapter 9

**Heres another chapter, hopefully didnt take to long for you all, i appricate the reviews the more i get the more i try my hardest to get this updated faster. so thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter, keep it up and i'll keep it coming :) thanks again...**

Fuck, it's a harsh sounding word that held the cold detached reminisce of everything Randy and Savannah were supposed to be. A no strings attached, good time, kind of deal that made for many interesting evenings. But no the bastard had to get soft on her, not literally of course as we all know he had no problems in that department. Normally she would be feeling giddy at this hour, fresh off an early morning romp with the legend killer but after the explosion a few hours ago she instead found herself sleeping next to a snoring John Cena.

Of course he had tried to make a repeat performance and take her mind off Samantha Orton's words but the red head refused, she didn't feel like it and for once in her life the anger wasn't a turn on. Savannah trailed her eyes upward; she just couldn't seem to sleep, especially with the West Newberry native's heavy arm draped across her torso. She instead counted the blocks of the tiled white ceiling, searching for something to do until John decided to roll over and free her.

He didn't seem to be stirring at all; Anna couldn't understand how he didn't seem to move even an inch in his sleep. She could travel miles with the movement she made in dreamland; Cena on the other hand might as well have been a cinder block. She couldn't hold out any longer and pulled herself out from under his death grip to gather up her belongings.

Not wanting to walk out into the world looking like a greased up crack whore Savannah took it upon herself to head into the bathroom for a shower. She couldn't wait to get the scent of the doctor of thuganomics off her and the tear stained mascara off her face. Last night for the first time in a long time she cried herself to sleep, unsure of why but crying none the less.

The warm water ran over her skin and she instantly felt somewhat better, she was so consumed in the solace she was finding that she didn't hear the footsteps coming into the room. She jumped back when the curtain flew open, just like she had seen Randy do so many times in the past when she was doing the same thing to him. It was John though, he must have heard her and thought it would be a good idea to try and coax her into sleeping with him again. "Want some company?" He asked, wearing nothing but his smile, complete with the trademark dimples.

His face morphed into Randy's for a moment and the red head had to rub her eyes to get rid of the image of the St. Louise native. Anna shook her head as her body shivered in the cold to both answer John's question and make sure that Randy's face was gone from her mind. "I don't think that's a good idea." She told him, he stood there confused for a moment until she turned off the water and brushed past him, "This whole thing was a bad idea from the start." Savannah finished, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. As fast as she could she got dressed, grabbed her shopping bags and her purse. She then bolted from the room, leaving John completely disorientated.

Savannah could feel the floor moving quickly beneath her as she ran from his room to hers in record time. As soon as she found herself locked in the safety of her own quarters she collapsed to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't know why she was so upset, or why Randy's face had seemed to haunt her. Anna didn't know if it was pure guilt, or if some how she actually found herself missing him now that she knew it was over for good. That couldn't be it, she must just be feeling for Sam, she didn't miss him…she just didn't do feelings. Samantha had to be the answer; she must have been feeling her pain. Sure she hated the brunette on the surface, but she wasn't a real person to her, not really. Savannah had never remembered seeing them together for as long as her and Randy were seeing each other like they were, then witnessing her hurt last night must have struck a nerve inside her.

She had to get her shit together, she had to catch a plane and head to the next show and do her god damn job. At a time like this she didn't really want to go to work, but she had to because she was very disposable in this multi-billion dollar corporation. She would just have to do her best to avoid Randy and John, and maintain her fucking composure; she couldn't go back to dancing for a living.

The red head picked herself up off the floor, "Stop being weak, that's not who you are anymore." She told herself, her eyes catching her reflection in the mirror on the wall as she staggered her way to her feet. "Suck it up." She continued, gritting her teeth as she reached for her make-up bag.

Guilt wasn't something she liked, and what made it worse was that it was mixed with longing. There was only one way to brighten her mood and that was to crack out that new dress and take it for a spin. She pulled the silky emerald green garment out of the bag and shed the clothes she was wearing to wriggle it up over her hips all the way to her chest. She struggled to zip it up as she made her way into the bathroom to dry and style her hair.

When she was finally finished getting ready, with her last coat of lip-gloss freshly applied it was time to pack up for the next town and head to the airport. "Here goes nothing." Savannah said, once again talking to herself in the otherwise empty hotel room.

As soon as she set foot on the plane all eyes immediately turned to her. With her burgundy hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders, the new heels giving her just the right amount of height, her make-up done subtle yet glanderous and her designer dress hugging all the right places she looked like she should be on the cover of a magazine not catching a flight to work to make other people look that good.

"Wow somebody's looking like a million bucks today." Beth said when the woman took a seat beside her, "Looking for trouble?" She asked with a laugh.

Savannah smiled over at her as she rested her head back against the push leather seats of the plane, "Naw just feeling like shit and wanted to look like I wasn't."

"Is it working?" Beth questioned, leaning over as Randy's eyes caught Savannah's.

The make-up artist quickly diverted his gaze and returned to looking Beth in the eyes as they spoke, "Not really."

"Well it looks like you caught Randy's eye." The blonde said with a smirk.

Anna let out a heavy sigh, "That's what I was afraid of."

Beth suddenly looked confused, "I thought you two were all hot in heavy..." She said trailing off at the dishearten look on the red heads face.

"You knew about that?" Savannah inquired, she was sure that nobody knew besides her, Randy and Cena. Then it came to light that Mickie knew, John must have told her and now the Glamazon knew her secret too. She wondered who else had caught wind of it, but it didn't really matter anymore. Not like she could keep it under wraps for much longer anyway, Samantha is bound to squeal to anyone who will listen.

"I have eyes sweetie, and from where I'm sitting it looks like it's most certainly not over." The woman said, placing a reassuring hand on Anna's shoulder.

_It has to be_, Savannah thought to herself, closing her eyes and wishing that she was somewhere else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter, fast update this time cause i' really into this at the moment, this chapter was actually finished yesterday but i waited to post it. The next chapter is written out in my mind and wont take long to type so the more feedback the quicker it comes. Also this fic was originally only supposed to be 10 chapters but its not finished, there still some drama to come lol. stick with me please lol, read and review! :)**

The arena could almost qualify as deserted; it appeared to just be Savannah and the stage crew occupying the large building. Normally she wouldn't be at work for another little while, but she couldn't handle having to run into anyone, at least before she had to because everyone that she was dreading to see would wind up in her chair before the evening came to an end. Everyone except Samantha and the red head counted her lucky stars for that little bit of an upside.

Most of the boys were still back at the hotel, grabbing a drink the lobby bar while the girls were doing there usually routine, trying their hardest to squeeze in a little shopping. Beth had asked her to join them, joking that she would right in as a diva in "that get up" but Anna politely reclined. She didn't feel like hitting the town, not like she really had the money they did anyway.

Savannah reached into her old knock-off Chanel bag, she didn't have the heart to carry around the new one, it reminded her too much of Randy. In fact if she were still in the same town she would have returned it, but it was no use…she was now miles away and she was sure he wouldn't want the store credit anyway. Instead the bag rested peacefully in the bottom of her suitcase, still in the shopping bag it came it. It was bad enough she was wearing the dress and the shoes, but it was the only thing she owned with a price tag that high when she wanted to feel like a princess for a while. Besides she couldn't really see the dress on her skin anyway, or the heels on her feet, unless of course she made a habit to look down or stumbled across a full-length mirror.

"You're being such a little bitch Savannah," She said to herself, riffling through her purse for a cigarette. Anna hadn't had one since her confrontation with John about it weeks prior but right now she was stressing out and just needed the satisfying burst of nicotine to sooth her. But instead of finding the softly rolled stick of toxins, her hand fell upon a thin piece of plastic. She pulled it out and immediately felt her eyes begin to sting, the credit card.

The red head had never had a chance to return it before everything went sour, she'd almost forgotten that she still had it in her possession. A knock on the doorframe startled her and she quickly stuffed the shiny plastic into her bra. Her red hair flung around when she turned, the curls momentarily sticking to her glossed lips before she freed them. "John." She breathed out, still surprised that she was no longer the lone occupant of the room. Especially since he was one of the last faces she expected to see there so early, Cena was always one of the last to arrive.

The West Newberry native pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal a fresh bouquet of twelve long stem roses, "The lady at the store said that they were the best for apologizes." He said with a laugh, stepping further into the small room.

"Why are you here so early, shouldn't you be getting a quick drink with everyone else?" She questioned, tucking a strand of her fiery hair that was once again stuck to her shiny lip. Part of her knew the answer, but she wanted to divert attention off the gifts he was bearing her.

"I felt like it was more important that I see you, I didn't feel right leaving things the way they were." John explained, moving closer and handing her the red flowers, the burgundy color almost a set match for her died hair.

She inhaled the strong fragrance, "They're lovely thank you, but this doesn't change things between us. Dead plants, no matter how gorgeous are not going to make me change my mind about us."

He once again chuckled running and hand back through his shirt stubbly hair, "I know, that's no what they're for. Like I said the lady at the flower shop said they were good for apologizes. You should have seen me red, a big burly man in a girly place like that."

It was Savannah's turn to laugh at his bad attempt at comedic relief, "I imagine it was worth paying to see."

"Very much so, but I do owe you an "I'm sorry" so I sucked it up and went there for those," John said pointing to the roses in her hand. "I pushed myself on you and it was wrong, you don't return my feelings and I get that. I'm just going to have to live with it."

Anna's face broke into a wide smile, "Thank you, hey besides you have Mickie," She raised a seductive brow, "Sometimes I wonder…"

John cut her off, "Don't even think about it."

"Fine, fine." She said lifting her two hands in defeat, "It was just a thought…Friends?" Savannah questioned.

He took her hand and lightly kissed the back of it, "Friends," He repeated. "But as much as I know you don't love me, I think that deep down you're in love with him."

"What on earth are you talking about?" She asked him, pulling back her hand to fold her arms across her chest protectively. Things seemed to be going well and now he had to bring up that goddamn word. It was the four-letter word that made her crazy, to the extent of saying fuck to a nun.

John smirked, "Don't play dumb Savannah, it isn't becoming. We both know I'm referring to Randy. I saw the look on your face last night when you told him it was over, maybe on the outside you want everyone to think you have no emotions but I know different, I saw it in yours eyes and I know its in your heart. He definitely returns the feelings so for once swallow your pride, put your fears to the back of your mind and just put yourself out there for once."

Savannah didn't get a chance to answer him, as before she could open her mouth there was another man at her door. Randy Orton.

"And that's my cue," John continued looking up and seeing his friend standing where he had been a few moments ago, "Just think about what I said ok." And with that, moved to back towards the door, leaving her alone with the one person she couldn't handle being alone with.


	11. Chapter 11

**THE PLOT THICKENS..DUN DUN DUN. lol oh my Review please :)**

Randy mother-fucking Orton, the man was standing there now, just staring at her as John nodded to him and walked out the door. Savannah was sure that at any moment his blue eyes would pierce her very soul. He looked good; too good in fact…it was the kind of good that made her want him as a heater for her thighs. He was dressed head to tow in black, making his tan skin pop against the dark fabric, the red head just wished he looked like crap so she could just stop looking at him.

"Well I didn't bring any flowers," The man began, trying his hardest to lighten the mood.

Savannah on the other hand couldn't seem to look past the elephant in the room, and this one was eight times bigger then the one in those damn vma adds with Britney. Last week this time her biggest worry was when she was getting off next and now she found herself in the middle of one fucked up situation. It was only days ago that she had left him in that hotel room by himself after a satisfying night with herself and Maria to think about what he had said to her. She told him that he didn't love her and had given him space to realize that. Tonight was supposed to be the night that everything went back to normal, but now that Samantha knew the truth nothing could ever be the same.

The red head took a seat on her desk to avoid his face anywhere near hers, because she didn't think that if the opportunity arose she could resist those lips, "Its not necessary Randy, wrestlers don't normally bring their make-up artists flowers."

A smirk appeared on the mans face, "You and I both know that your way more then that to me, besides if that's true then why is John bringing you roses?" He asked, moving inside the room to lean on the wall.

"He just wanted to say he was sorry that's all." Savannah replied to him trying to busy herself by lining up the make-up brushes beside her. She bite down nervously on her bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood from it, her life was getting crazy, with drama at every corner she turned. It was spewing out faster and juicer then a cheesy soap opera.

Randy moved closer and closer to her until he was standing directly in front of the desk she was perched on. "Is there something going on between you two? I mean you stayed in his room last night. We never said we wouldn't see other people but…"

She still didn't have the guts to look him in the eye, she was sure that if she did she just might crack. "No there's nothing going on between me and John, I slept with him yesterday because I was mad at you. But that was before we saw you and Sam, its never happened before then and not that its any of your business but it's not going to happen again." The make-up artist said, getting the words out of her mouth to set everything straight.

The St. Louis native brushed his fingers gently across her jaw line, "I want to make it my business." Randy told her, tilting her face toward him and sweeping his lips on hers.

"Randy," She sighed, "This isn't right you need to be with Samantha."

He broke this kiss to trail his tongue behind her ear and down her neck, "But I don't love her."

"You don't love me either," Anna responded, finding it harder and harder to maintain her composer, "That's why I told you to go back to her, don't you listen?"

Randy pressed his mouth to hers in a feverish kiss, his tongue begging her for access and when granted swirling it with hers in battle. "I do love you," He panted, running his fingers back through her hair, pushing it back behind her ears. "And I do listen, I went to go back to her, I really did. I was standing right outside the door ready to knock but I couldn't do it, it didn't feel right. This," Randy told pulling back from the embrace to look at her, "This is right."

Savannah snaked her hand around his head to affectionately rub her fingers across the back of his neck as he dropped to his knees before her, "This is wrong Randy."

He pushed his finger to her lips, "Shhhh." Randy cooed, placing soft kisses up her calves to her knees, stopping to repeat his actions on the other leg before pressing his lips to the inside of her thighs, making his destination clear.

Anna moaned at the simple sensation of his mouth on her skin, but her mind was fighting with other parts of her body. "Randy, no stop." She said shoving him back at she felt his fingers under her dress fighting to remove her lingerie.

Stumbling back he spoke, "What's the matter? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," Savannah replied jumping down off the desk, pulling her dress back down to cover up upper legs. "We shouldn't be doing this, you have a baby and wife that are now burned into my brain forever. We just can't be together...not anymore." She explained, watching the confused look on his face. She hated giving him mixed signals but she was having an internal struggle controlling her every action.

Suddenly she felt the card stabbing her chest from inside her bra, "Here." She said reaching into the dress and pulling out the plastic to hand to him, "I took it the other night, I spent eight thousand dollars and I'll pay you back every cent I swear." Anna rambled, spewing out the guilt she was feeling before rushing for the door.

"Wait, I don't care you don't have to pay me back…Just talk to me why can't we be together?" He yelled, not giving a damn about the money as he chased her into the hallway. "I'm not going back to Sam, end of story…I just don't love her and I'm sorry it took you and this whole mess for me to see that but it's the truth. And your single, you just told me yourself there's nothing between you and Cena. So what's the problem here?"

Savannah couldn't give in, that wasn't who she was and deep in the back of her fucked up mind she still felt that with her out of the picture Randy's family could slowly piece its way back together. Besides she wasn't ready for love, not at all, she didn't even like to think of the word let alone live it. In fact it made her sick to think she had just used it in a sentence back there. But she wasn't thinking when it slipped out, the man's kisses were toxic and from the few days apart having him touch her like that was almost an outer body experience. "We just can't!" She screamed swinging around to shout at him. "Besides I'm moving on."

Randy smirked again, she was bluffing, "Oh yeah? With who?" He pressed, calling her on it, she never did have a good poker face.

The red headed woman began to panic, frantically looking around for someone to label her new lover. Reaching out she grabbed the first man she saw and spun him around, "Him." She said to Randy, running her hand up over his blue t-shirt, trailing her nails over his chest.

"Ted Jr.?" The champion questioned, obviously not amused by her efforts to get rid of his feelings for her. "Bull shit."

"Oh-oh yeah?" She stuttered, "Oh yeah? Well…well," Anna grabbed the newer superstar by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in, pressing her mouth to his. At first Ted seemed to be in complete shock, but it didn't take him long to wrap his arms around her, his hands finding her backside as he tangled his tongue with hers. "There." Savannah said finally pulling back, completely out of breath as she flattened out the wrinkles in her dress, "See moving on."

The third generation superstar looked on in disgust, if he didn't risk suspension he would have pulled the tongue out of the kids throat. "Guess you are." If looks could kill, poor Teddy would have been pushing up daisies.

The younger man smiled over at the woman in his arms, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist, in protection and pride, "So Savannah you want to do something after the show?"

"I'd love to." She purred, all the while directing her words not towards him but launching every drawn out syllable at Randy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update this, but im back with a short chapter. 2 maybe 3 chapters left. :) hope you enjoy!** **Read and Review please...**

"Ted, Ted, TEEEEED!!" Savannah grunted, pushing as hard as she could to speed up the oncoming bliss. She was in the darkness of the janitor's closet, her new dress pushed up to her breasts, slammed against the brick wall with a panting Ted Dibiase licking a path from her ear to her collarbone, working off the intense sexual frustration Randy had built up in her earlier.

"Say my name." He groaned, the sound of his jingling belt buckle scraping the floor filling the small space.

Savannah rolled her eyes, what did he think she was doing, talking about somebody else? The boy was sexy but he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. "Teddy," She moaned clenching her ankles together around his waist, "Give it to me Ted." No sooner had the words left her lips she felt him speed up, moving his hands to the wall for leverage. A couple of more pumps and it would be over so she assumed it was time to fake her orgasm when she knew she wasn't getting satisfied. Clawing at his back she pressed her lips to his ear, making her breath ragged and heavy before pretending no one had ever made her scream so loud in her entire life.

She was right; it was over as fast as it had started. Savannah had been waiting around for the tag champion to finish his match, hoping and wishing that Randy would see them leave together before he made it to gorilla for the main event. But Ted had other plans in mind when after he showered he started groping and kissing her in the hallway. Being worked up once already Savannah couldn't wait to get back to the hotel to take out her frustration on the young superstar.

It was his idea to sneak into the room, and she obliged hoping to get some good old-fashioned quickie fun. But all she got was sloppy kisses and a blink and you'll miss it performance. Savannah chalked it up to nerves and prayed the poor boy was just excited to get a crack at her. It was no surprise to her that he didn't hesitate her advances, she had caught him staring at her ass in the mirror several times while she applied his anti-shine make-up since his debut…so she took advantage of that to stick it to Randy. Maybe that wasn't a good expression seeing how randy had "stuck it" to her too many times to remember but it was an effective way to explain Teddy's only purpose.

However she feared that they had missed Randy even in the shortness of their little rendezvous. But when the red head opened the door and walked out ahead of Teddy fixing his belt she bumped right into Randy. She couldn't have planned it out better if she tried, and the only more effective way of telling him she was over it would have been for him to walk in on the act itself. This would have to do though, and the scorned look on his face made Savannah want to bet on the fact that he had gotten the message.

Anna looked up at him, trying her hardest to bottle up the smirk easing across her pretty face, "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," She started, stopping for a moment to reach back and grab Ted by the waist of his jeans and dragging him off in the other direction, "I was to _busy_." The red head finished, sending a saucy wink to Randy. It was pure perfection and she loved how the whole scene played out, it was also to her advantage that his match was next and he didn't have time to stop and try to convince her again that she was in love with him. She wasn't of course; the idea of it was foolish, preposterous, and ludicrous.

Randy watched her go off down the hallway, Teddy in tow and he was both happy and infuriated. He was angry because it disgusted him to think of the youngsters hands on her and it thrilled him because he could see the lengths she was going to to prove to him she wasn't in love with him. All her effort only made it more apparent that she was madly in love with him. But if she wanted to flaunt her sexcapades in his face like that? Well two could play at that game.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again you guys! Just wanted to say thanks again to everyone who is reading and reveiwing this fic, means sooo much to me. Here with another short chapter for you guys, only one or two chapters left! So here it is hope you enjoy read and review!**

Somehow Savannah had managed to successfully avoid Randy for almost a week, there was a low house show schedule and he was doing appearances more then anything else. But today was Raw and she knew that she was going to see him tonight one way or another.

Things were going ok she supposed, Ted's "performance" had improved but he was definitely no Randy. She was just going to have to get used to that, and it was killing her that she couldn't seem to get him off her mind. When she purposely flaunted the young man in his face it immediately felt good, but later that night with Ted's mouth between her thighs she somehow couldn't concentrate on the sensation but instead kept seeing Randy's face. It was just about driving her crazy that she couldn't even fuck him out of her brain. She'd left men before, why was this so damn hard?

"Hey baby." Savannah heard, turning around to see Ted standing there and suddenly felt his hands on her hips. She wanted to pull away because she was so sick of his in your face approach to her. Granted he wasn't a John Cena, it wasn't because he was in love with her it seemed to be that he craved to learn and Savannah definitely had a lot to teach him. Sadly however she wasn't in the mood to help him, she just wanted him away from her because for once she didn't feel like sleeping with anyone. Anna didn't know what was getting into her and she hoped she would snap out of it soon, here he was a gorgeous young man eager to pleasure her in anyway he could and all she could think about was how much longer she had to keep this act for Randy.

"Oh hey Ted." She managed to get out before his lips found there way behind her ear.

Laughing she pushed him back, "Down boy." The red head told him, but it was to no avail as he was right back on her, his heavy breathe in her ear as he spoke. "I just can't keep my hands off you, last night was amazing baby."

She rolled her eyes as he continued his assault on her neck, she didn't know how she wasn't covered in hickies with the time he spent there. Sure it felt nice but didn't he know that ultimately neither one of them was getting anything out of it. Then just when she thought she was going to have to endure his slobber for nothing she saw him coming down the corridor.

_Perfect_, Anna though to herself, another chance to show Randy she was over him. Throwing her head back Savannah did her best fake orgasm look, closing her eyes and pretending like if Ted stopped what he was doing she'd die. But when she opened her eyes expecting to see Randy looking on completely irritated she saw something she wasn't expecting at all.

There he was walking down the hallway with something hanging off him, it couldn't be. But when as he got closer and closer it wasn't hard to see what it was, and it wasn't a what, in fact it was a who, Kelly Kelly. _No, no it couldn't be, _She thought. How did that little slut get her claws into her Orton?

Jerking away from Teddy she stormed up to them, "What the hell is this?" Savannah yelled at him shoving Randy back and forcing the blonde girl to let go of him.

"Um, excuse me?" Kelly said to her meekly, tapping her on the shoulder.

Her red hair swung around to point a finger in the girls face, "Shut it hussy." She said to her before turning her attention back to Randy. "What's going on here?"

It took every ounce of strength in his body to keep from smiling, it was working, she was infuriated. "What ever do you mean Savannah?"

"Don't play dumb with me ass-hole." She spat, "You know damn well I'm talking about the little twit on your arm."

"Well not that it's any of your business," Randy began, using her own words from the other night against her, "But as you have probably heard my wife Samantha kicked me out, and I couldn't be happier. So now as a young man I am sowing my oats…isn't that right Kells." He finished, slinking an arm around her petite waist resulting in a giggle from the girl.

Kells, the sound of it made Savannah want to puke. How could he be doing this, he was supposed to be lovesick over her, but this is what she wanted wasn't it, for him to leave her alone?

It was all to confusing and somehow she resisted the urge to scream at the top of her lungs. Instead she turned to go, went see Vince, spilled him some sob story about being really sick, apologized to Ted that she wouldn't be able to entertain tonight and went back to the hotel alone.

When she got there she dug through her suitcase for her pyjamas she just wanted to curl up and sleep until forever. But instead of her hands finding what she was looking for they fell upon the stiff cotton collar of a dress shirt. Savannah pulled it out quickly and immediately recognized it as Randy's, it must how found its way into her things when she hastily gathered them up the last time they were together.

Her own clothes found the floor and she buttoned the blue shirt around her nakedness to slip into bed. The material smelled like him and it made Savannah vow that it was just his cologne that she missed, not him. Who was she kidding?


	14. Chapter 14

**Another short chapter, next one should be the last guys, thanks for your support! means alot to me...read and review please**

Savannah was startled to find herself awoken to a loud thumping on her door; she rolled over and managed to squint to see five am on the alarm clock. Who in the name of god's green earth needed to see her so late, or early…whatever the case was. The red head rolled back the sheets and climbed out of bed, making her way to the door. When she peaked out the peephole to investigate her visitor she couldn't help but release a heavy sigh and pull back the lock and chain. "Ted," She breathed out groggily, resting her hand against the wooden doorframe.

"Hey gorgeous," He said to her, leaning in and pecking her on the cheek.

The woman didn't have the heart to kiss him back; she just glued her eyes shut, "Listen…" She started, but not being able to finish her sentence as Ted quickly cut her off.

"Sorry to show up so late, I couldn't sleep, I just needed to make sure you were ok, you left in quite a hurry. Still feeling sick?" He asked her rambling on before running his hand up her arm. His eyes also drifted to her shirt she was wearing suspiciously staring at it, obviously trying to figure out if it was his.

Her shoulders fell and she moved aside, "I think you need to come in."

Ted shot her a confused glanced but didn't ask anymore questions until he was safely inside her hotel room. Unbuttoning his sport coat he laid it across the back of a near by chair as he took a seat on her bed. "What's the matter?" He asked, knowing that something was clearly wrong.

"Listen," She said again, hoping that this time she would get the sentence out uninterrupted, "Ted I need to be straight with you, me and you…" Anna stated waving a finger back and forth between them, "we were never really supposed to be anything. I'm sorry if you thought this was serious but it was never anything more then meaningless sex."

"Cool." He stated calmly.

She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I shouldn't have done that…wait, WHAT?" Savannah shouted, taken back by how composed he was being.

His face drew upward in a smile, "I said cool, and I'm fine with that Savannah, I'm a young guy, I don't want to be tied down either. What we have is fun…" He growled grabbing her and pulling her down into his lap. Ted moved his mouth to hers and Anna desperately wanted to give in, but she couldn't she just didn't want to sleep with him.

Sadly she couldn't imagine anyone but Randy inside her anymore. It was at that moment that she knew, that no matter how much she wanted it to be untrue, no matter how hard she fought it that somehow between all the sex romps and ex partners (on both sides) she had fallen in love with him.

Pushing the second-generation superstar back she got off him, "No Teddy you don't understand. I cant sleep with you anymore because…well… it's a long story but as for the short version I wasn't sick tonight, I left because I've been haunted by feelings I don't want, I'm in love with someone else."

"I see," He said getting up and grabbing his jacket, "Well if you change your mind you know my number."

She nodded at him as he let himself out, he was sweet and it sucked that it took him, Kelly, John and Samantha to clear up her and Randy's real feelings. So many people had been hurt and now they weren't even going to be together, he had moved on and somehow she had wound up alone…unable to get him out of her fucked up mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey fabulous reviewers, this story had been incredible, while i didnt always get response from people its always been fun and the faithful reviewers made it worth while. I wanna thank everyone who took the time to review this, means alot to me :) so here it is the final chapter, hopefully everything makes sense now! And once again i own nohing all the wwe wrestlers belong to themselves...i only own savannah and my twsited thoughts lol. Read and review please!**

The sound of the door clicking shut sent tears pouring down Savannah's porcelain face, she had finally forced herself to admit that she loved Randy, only to wind up completely alone. What good was it now facing the fact that he was the only one who made her heart beat faster? All that the admittance did now was make her scare off every good thing that came her way. Ted was standing there ready to give her exactly what she wanted from Randy, no strings attached kind of relationship that satisfied her needs not her heart. But all that only made her feel worse because then she knew that she didn't want no strings attached, she should have seen it from the beginning, from the moment she saw his blue eyes trace up and down her figure… she wanted nothing more then Randy Orton.

Back then she had convinced herself that the attraction and connection was merely physical, she even went so far as to try and maintain her games with both him and John Cena. But it was all bull shit, all a cover up, one great big lie trying to mask the instant bond she held with the St. Louis native.

Then he wanted it all, her and him in a little white house with a picket fence and a crying baby…something he already had with Samantha but swore he longed for with her. He wanted her love and she wouldn't back down long enough to give it to him. She was too busy protecting herself, holding her cards close to her chest so no one could see her hand, so no one could get close enough to see that she was holding her heart. Anna was protecting herself from getting hurt again, hurt like she remembered feeling over and over in her life.

The make up artist had never admitted to Randy or anyone else that she thought she knew love once; she had been convinced she had found her happily ever after. But she didn't, all she found was a man who used that affection to get what he wanted, reeling her in, ready to throw her back when he was finished with her.

Savannah winced just thinking about him, about that time in her young life. She was so naïve; so stupid…she blinked back the tears that weren't for that ass hole but for Randy, in a way though they were connected. Because it was because he hurt her so badly that she vowed never to love and trust another man. It was because of Chris Jericho that she hadn't been able to give into Randy.

God the memories still cut her like a knife, not because she still pined for the blonde man, no she learned a long time ago that she wasn't in love with him because you couldn't love someone like that, not after what he did to her. The moment he broke her heart all the love she had for him slipped out of the jagged cracks, she just hated that she let him get to her.

When Anna met Chris she had just started working for the company, he was sexy as hell and he was always flirting with her in the make up chair. It was probably around 2001, just before Randy and John even entered the picture, all the superstars were working both brands but she simply did make up for SmackDown.

So one night he's a little more blunt about his flirtation then usual, before that she didn't really think anything of his passes because well boys will be boys. They all showed up in good spirits and couldn't resist having a little fun because of that, all of them often flirting with the pretty face who was doing their make up. But Chris was different on that night, he was serious with what he was saying and she knew he was. Then before he left the chair he handed her a room key and told her to meet him later and like a fool she agreed.

They had a torrid affair, meeting each other every where and anywhere they could for quick, hot, rough sex that ended abruptly with him coming and then taking off. Somehow in the bewildered star and love struck state she was in she fell for him, completely head over heals and then the trouble started.

He wanted her constantly at his beck and call, using her newfound confession of love as ammunition to make her do whatever he wanted, both sexually and by making her do all of his errands. And like an idiot Savannah did everything he wanted and then was crushed one night when she heard him talking to his best friend Christian on the phone…

"_Oh man its so sweet," Chris whispered into the receiver, "It's absolutely perfect having Savannah in my life."_

_Savannah smiled against the doorframe watching and listening to him on the phone. His sweet words warmed her heart, she never heard him speak to anyone about her like that, as far as she knew nobody was allowed to know that they were together. They vowed to keep things secret to protect their jobs and their privacy. _

_"Yeah I get to have this little tart in my bed, letting me live out whatever fantasy I want at night, then during the day she runs around doing my errands. The best part is she's to stupid to even realising I'm using her, she doesn't even know I have a wife at home and have no intention of forming anything but this sexual relationship with her."_

_Silent tears ran down her face as she heard the truth spill from his mouth. How could he do this to her? It was all clear now, all the times he would refuse to bring her home with him, all the times he made her stay far away from him, the real reason why nobody could no about them. He had a wife, and she was unknowingly his whore._

After that she just left him, told him she was done playing his little lap dog and that if he spoke to her again she'd tell his wife and Vince everything. She didn't care if she got fired, she just needed to make sure he stayed the hell away from her or he went through the same kind of pain she did. But he stayed away, she met John and began everything Jericho was to her with him, only she was upfront with him, she wasn't going to love John Cena or anyone else.

Then through some cruel twist of fate she had fallen in love for real, something she swore she wouldn't do, with a married man no less. Samantha only made everything a million times worse, she was happy to play Randy's whore away from home, she was used to that but then he fell for her. And now, what was even worse was that it didn't matter…Randy was probably resting between Kelly's thighs at the moment.

She couldn't handle it anymore, she had to get out of the room, she would go crazy just alone with her mind. What she needed was a stiff drink; glancing at the clock again Savannah thought it was a safe bet that she would find the bar cold and empty. So in her lonely and depressed state she didn't even bother to change out of Randy's shirt before heading towards the elevator.

Anna lightly pushed the downward arrow for the elevator, waiting she popped the collar of the shirt up around her ears to once again inhale the scent of him. It was killing her now to be without him, as much as seeing him with someone else hurt her she missed him. After all this whole stupid mess was her own fault.

Hearing the magic ding she looked up to see the elevator doors open and she couldn't help but tear up again when she saw Randy standing there. "I'll get the next one," She stammered, turning to go, both mortified and embarrassed.

Randy reached out and grabbed her, "Don't be silly," He stated, "We're both adults, we can share an elevator."

She reluctantly stepped inside with him, she didn't want to look like a bigger idiot and running away now would certainly accomplish that. _It's just for a second_, Savannah thought to herself, _you can do this_.

Never in her life had she felt more uncomfortable, besides the fact that she was in a tight space with the man she longed for but couldn't have, she was also half naked and the only thing she was wearing belonged to him.

Then just when things couldn't get any worse she felt the ground jolt and suddenly the elevator came to a complete halt. "What's going on, what's happening?" She yelled, lowering herself to the ground in fear.

"It appears we're stuck," Randy said, lightly laughing at the sight of her now, curled up on the floor like a four year old and the sound of thunder.

Her eyes moved up to meet his gaze, "How are you laughing, we're gunna die in here."

His smile widened, "Always the drama queen," Randy commented, scooting down to sit next to her, "I'm pretty sure that some one will get us out of here, you claustrophobic or something?"

Red hair went flying and she violently shook her head, "No I just don't like small spaces that's all."

Randy chuckled and put a comforting arm around her, "Same thing, but it's ok I'm here."

Anna tried to forget for a moment that Kelly was probably upstairs waiting for Randy, sprawled across the bed in some sexy little number, so that she could just accept the reassuring arm around her. Letting out a heavy sigh her head fell onto his shoulder, and his face broke into another wide smile before laying his head on top of hers.

"I like your outfit." He commented, breaking the silence that had been filling the air.

She managed to laugh, "I found it in my suitcase."

He turned to her, "Savannah this is so juvenile and stupid, I just can't bite my tongue any longer, I know you're using Ted to make me angry."

"Was," She corrected, "I _was_ using Ted…I just sent him packing."

"What made you change your mind?" Randy questioned, taking her hand.

Savannah considered telling him, but then she saw the blondes face in her mind, "It doesn't matter now, you have Kelly." She said, pulling back from his touch.

"Savannah your not serious? You know that I was only doing the same thing to you that you were doing to me; I never laid a hand on the girl. I just wanted you to be jealous like I was, I needed to convince you that no matter what happens I'm not going back to Sam, not now, not ever…I love you Savannah, only you."

Smiling she looked up at him, "I love you too."

Randy was in complete shock, he couldn't have heard what he thought he heard, "What did you say?"

"I said I love you too." She repeated, "I didn't want to admit it, but I think I've been in love with you all along. And I promise I'll explain why I felt the need to fight it later, but right now I don't want to talk…will you just kiss me? That is if you forgive me."

He didn't need to verbally answer her, because his lips on her own was enough proof that he was ready to forget all that and move on. "God I've missed you," She moaned, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Me to." He said between kisses, pulling her into his lap. "And can I just add that you look sexy as hell in my shirt."

Savannah raised a perfectly arched brow at him, "You think so huh?" She said undoing it slowly, "Well there's nothing underneath this little button down of yours, so I say we make the best of this little situation we're in, what do you say?"

Pulling the cotton down over her shoulders he began to nip and suck at her neck and collarbone causing her to roll her head back in delight…how she had missed his touch. "I say that sounds like a plan."

It didn't matter how or why she had come to the conclusion she did, all that mattered was that he was finally getting what he wanted, Savannah…totally and completely, heart and mind, body and soul. She was his and he was hers, exactly how he wanted it. It didn't even matter why she had even gotten on the elevator half naked in the first place…he would get all the answers he needed later. Right now he just wanted to make love to the woman in his arms and dwell in the fact that she loved him like he loved her.

**-Fin-**


End file.
